Happy Birthday, Sterling Knight
by Channyx1D
Summary: Sterling Knight's Birthday is coming and his friends are planning something from him. Find out what they did.


**_Hey everybody. This story is not a Channy story. It's a Stemi Story. This story is for Sterling Knight's 23rd birthday._**

**_Alright, so Disclaimer:_**

**_I Don't Own Sterling Knight, Demi Lovato and the other famous people mentioned. _**

**_PS. In this story, Demi and Sterling are going out since it is a Stemi story.  
><em>**

_Happy 23rd Birthday, Sterling Knight _

The Cast and Crew of 'So Random' were busy today. No, it wasn't a rehearsal. It was a surprise birthday party for Sterling. Tiffany and Brandon were the stallers so that he wouldn't find out about it. They also brought Demi along so that there wouldn't be any suspicions from him. They were at Starbucks, hanging out. Demi also knew about it. Pretty much also the press but wasn't mentioned so that it would be a real surprise.

"The shooting today was really fun." Brandon said. They nod.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Sterling said, excitedly.

"So am I. It's your birthday and I can't wait." Demi said. Sterling had his arm around her.

"So what are your plans tomorrow for your birthday?" Tiffany asked.

"Just a little celebration with you guys and the cast and crew." Sterling said. They nod.

"I don't want that much. Like how we celebrated it years before in 'Sonny With A Chance'," He said.

"It's sad that we're not doing it again." Brandon commented. The three agreed.

"We're not blaming you, though." Sterling said to his girlfriend. Demi nodded.

"It's all so exciting. Your turning a year older. Now I have to wait 5 months till we have 3 years of gap again." Demi said shaking her head. Sterling chuckled and kissed her head. They walked out and went there separate ways. And when I mean separate, I mean Sterling going alone and Tiffany, Brandon and Demi going to the set to help prepare.

When Sterling arrived, he was greeted by Matt Prokop, his roommate **(Not a lie. It's true. Check fanpop if you don't believe me)**

"Hey, Sterling. How's it going?" Matt greeted.

"It going awesome." Sterling replied.

"Excited for tomorrow." Matt asked. Sterling nodded. Sterling went to his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sterling woke up with a smile on his face. <em>Ah! A wondeerful day for a wonderful occasion. I'm a year older. Exciting. <em>Sterling thought. He got out of bed and went to the shower. He drssed casually as would what Chad would wear for his rehearsals on So Random. Sterling's phone went off. He checked the caller ID and saw it was Demi. He opened the message.

_Happy Birthday honey. A year older. Exciting. Anyway, you're need at the studios fast._

_x Demi_

Sterling smiled. After replying a LOT of birthday greetings on his phone and getting the birthday fanmail from the mailman, who greeted him, he went to the studios.

When he arrived, he saw it was dark. I looked for the switch and flicked it on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone there greeted. Sterling had a big smile on his face. Brandon and Doug came up to him.

"Happy Birthday, bro." They both said and gave Sterling a manly hug. Next came Tiffany and her husband, Christopher Carney.

"Happy birthday." They greeted and gave him a hug. Then, Demi came up to him.

"Happy birthday, Sweetie." Demi said and kissed him.

"Thanks, Demz." He said and kissed her again.

"Did those text messages and fanmail distract you?" She smiled.

"You made everyone sent those texts to me?" Sterling asked, shocked. She nodded.

"We needed a little more time so that's why." Demi smile.

"Thanks for all this, you know." Sterling said.

"Well, it was Brandon, Tiffany, Allisyn and Doug's plan but a associated with it." Demi said. And they kissed once more.

_Happy 23rd Birthday Sterling Knight_

**Well, that was a short one-shot but I had to give Sterling a present. This may/not happen since it is my imagination. It was a bit crappy but worth it. When you review, be sure to greet Sterling Knight a happy birthday.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STERLING KNIGHT! **

**Alright. Here is the Sterling's guests on his Suprise Birthday Party.**

_**1. Samantha Scarlett (Sterling's sister)**_

_**2. Spencer Shuga (Sterling's brother)**_

_**3. Demi Lovato**_

_**4. Tiffany Thornton**_

_**5. Brandon Mychal Smith**_

_**6. Doug Brochu**_

_**Ashley Arm**_

_**Carney (Tiffany's Husband)**_

_**9. Chris Brochu (Doug's Brother)**_

_**10. Katie Brochu (Doug's sister)**_

_**11. Bridgit Mendler**_

_**12. Adam Hicks**_

_**13. Hayley Kiyoko**_

_**14. Selena Gomez**_

_**15. Miley Cyrus**_

_**16. Emily Osment**_

_**17. Mitchel Musso**_

_**18. Greyson Chance**_

_**19. Justin Beiber**_

_**20. Cole and Dylan Sprouse**_

_**21. Debby Ryan**_

_**22. Matt Prokop**_

_**23. Matt Shively**_

_**24. Danielle Campbell**_

_**25. Maggie Castle**_

_**26. Chelsea Kane (Staub)**_

_**27. Kelly Blatz**_

_**28. Damien Haas**_

_**29. Shayne Topp**_

_**30. Matthew Scott Montgomery**_

_**31. Bridget Shergalis**_

_**32. Audrey Whitby**_

_**33. The crew of 'So Random'**_

_**34. Grace Bannon (A new So Random cast member that doesn't appear often)**_

_**and a whole lot more.**_


End file.
